


The Ten Reasons I Fell For You.

by SemeGal



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Crying, Fluff, Hugging, Jealousy, M/M, Rain, ahhhhh, iwaoi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 09:36:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6978028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SemeGal/pseuds/SemeGal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A list of ten reason I think Iwaizumi and Oikawa fell for each other, a lot of fluffs and maybe some nsfw? I'm not sure. But we'll see how this goes haha. ^_^ Their points of few will also switch, so five reason Iwaizumi fell for Oikawa, and vise versa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Your Laughter.

Iwaizumi couldn’t help it, the way he stared a little too long at his childhood friend as his chest rumbled, head thrown back as his eyes closed due to such intense laughter. As much as he wished he could be the source of that laughter all the time- Such a thing was impossible, at least for now. It was selfish, really, he was selfish for wanting to keep Oikawa all to himself.

But could anyone blame him?

Nevertheless, he sipped on his coffee as the man he fell madly in love with finally opened his eyes, tears just peeking out as the boy behind the counter brimmed with confidence. And joy, his pleasant smile was sure to warm the hearts of most. In fact, Iwaizumi was sure it put a spark in Oikawa’s heart, just so sure of it, it made him want to get up and march over there. Dip his lover down and give him a kiss like no other. Not only remind him who loves him, but drive away anyone who thought they had a chance.

While, in theory that sounded fantastic. He knew it would only cause a problem, because than Oikawa would feel like Iwaizumi didn’t trust him- And that wasn’t true at all. He trusted him with his life, and a half. But he didn’t trust other people not to know just how madly in love they were.  
Just as he was about done with seething in silence, and sipping on the warm beverage, the man on his brain all day every day made his way over and dropped into his seat across from Iwaizumi. Acting like nothing had happened, as cheerful as ever.

“What? You look angry, Iwa-chan~” The stupid nickname had never died, Oikawa took a small drink of his coffee. Slightly cold from how long he had stood at the counter, a part of him had expected Iwaizumi to run over and be all protective. Silly him, that was too obvious, and Iwaizumi was always one to surprise him.

Arms laid on top of the table tensed with his head in between, hiding most of his mouth behind the paper cup Iwaizumi frowned softly, his bouncing slightly as he talked. “Shut up, did you have fun flirting?” He grumbled softly, leaning away and against his chair. But refusing to make eye contact as a flush covered his face, head turned to the side. The soft giggle making his heart thud against his chest like a drum player drumming up a storm, a soft flutter in his stomach. Even his laughter was perfect, why was everything so perfect about him?

“Oh Hajime, I knew you were so jealous.. How rude, do you think I’d ever leave?” Oikawa leaned against his arm as his elbow rested on the table. A kind, yet sly expression gracing his features. Coffee off to the side in case Iwaizumi decided to hit him again. You never know, really, and perhaps he deserved it but the coffee didn't.

Letting out a huff, Iwaizumi leaned forward fast enough to snatch his own beverage and threw it back like a shot of alcohol. Almost immediately regretting it, and swallowing it in small gulps as his partner erupted into a fit of giggles again. 

“Shut up! You’re the one always flirting with anyone that has legs..” Crossing his arms over his chest, Iwaizumi knew he was right. It was only logical to want to be selfish, to want to have Oikawa all to himself, wrapped up in his arms. His jokes making him laugh and smile, it was only fair.. He loved him more than anyone right?

Shaking his head softly, letting his eyes drift closed as he sipped the cold drink with a twinge of annoyance at the dull taste.. Oikawa let his lips part from the drink, setting it down before his other elbow joined it’s twin on the table. Fingers intertwining before he rested his chin atop them.

“Oh? And maybe I do that, because you being so overprotective and.. Selfish with me at least, it makes me happy in the end.” It made him feel more loved than any ‘I love you’ Did, it made him feel like Iwaizumi wasn’t afraid to show anyone that he wanted Oikawa more than anyone else.

Letting out a sigh, Iwaizumi clenched his eyes shut as his head started to hurt. He often forgot he was dating such a.. Extraordinary person, and maybe this trait wasn’t so weird. But these quirks often surprised him and irritated him all in the same breath.

“God, you’re annoying..” It was all he could manage out, really, but there was no whining in retribution.. Oikawa only smiled wider. Letting out a low hum as he watched his boyfriend fondly get so worked up over him. Perhaps he was odd, but what was new?

“You still love me any way, right?” Not that he ever truly doubted this fact, but hearing it was nice every once in awhile. It made him happy, it gave him a reminder not set by himself, sometimes hearing things said by another person, even if you know it’s true and you’ve told it to yourself a million times, sometimes it boost your spirits hearing it from someone else.

Iwaizumi was tempted to shout no, the embarrassment filling his body with butterflies he never got use to. But sometimes, he couldn’t help but want to be bold. And as honest as he possibly could be.  
Body relaxing, brow’s loosening and letting his shoulders relax Iwaizumi opened his eyes again. Filled with confidence, and brimming with love. “Of course I do..”

It was like a million shades of red burst across Oikawa’s face, he couldn’t help but freeze where he was and maybe even smile a bit wider. Times like these, were his favorite. He loved seeing Iwaizumi so embarrassed, to the point he ended up embarrassing Oikawa as well.   
Leaning forward against the table, Iwaizumi smiled softly, gently reaching forward to take hold of one of Oikawa’s hands, untangling it from his other and stealing it from under his chin to hold it in his own.

“I love you, everything about you.. If it’s so selfish to want to be the only one you laugh with, or at, than I am the most selfish man alive. And far too proud of it.”

~Till Next Time~


	2. Your Hugs.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is angsty, so please read with caution! (And tissues)

Oikawa was an affectionate person. Private, or not, he often shared kisses and hand holding, hugs and perhaps more intimate touching with Iwaizumi. To his dismay, most times. Even if deep down Oikawa knew he loved them, he was such a.. Tsundere, as one could phrase it.  
But there were different times, like today. The rain outside was soaking the ground, bouncing off the ledges of their apartment like a song. The dribbles had turned into a pour, it was almost like static. But the harder it came down, the more tears seeped out of his eyes.

His back pressed against the wall beside his window, knees tucked up to his chest Oikawa pressed his face even further into his knees. Forehead resting against his forearms as his body shook gently. He was pretty, gorgeous, stunning, but crying made him feel ugly. He felt dirtied, even if he knew it was justified to some degree.  
He was frustrated, frustrated his body didn’t work how he wanted it to. Frustrated he didn’t have that spiraling talent setters before, and after him had. He knew he should take more pride in how much hard work he put in, but still, it was never enough. It never felt like enough.

Even the all confident Oikawa Tooru, the grand king of the court, sobbed his eyes out. And felt inadequate. Days like these, he savored the hugs given when his boyfriend would return.

Before he even stepped in the door, Iwaizumi knew something was wrong. He dropped the shopping bags, and made a B-line for their bedroom.  
Whenever it got gloomy outside, the sun hidden by rain clouds, and the rain there to muffle soft sobs, he knew he’d find Oikawa curled up somewhere again.  
He never got tired of it, surprisingly enough, they were occasions, maybe once every other month. More or less, but every time, he never minded it at all.

Marching in quickly, but trying to remain calm, he moved to sit down next to Oikawa. It was like a mini-routine. He’d wait for Oikawa to quiet down at his presence, and let him make his next move. That usually consisted of him talking, saying things like ‘Am I really good enough?’ ‘I’m so bad, aren’t I?’ ‘So weak..’ And Iwaizumi would resist getting irritated, furious, even. Because every part of him was beautiful to Iwaizumi. Even some of the things he hated, the annoying quirks, the way he constantly teased him, even over all those things. One thing Oikawa was not, was bad, inadequate, or weak. 

“Yes, no, and double no.” Iwaizumi sighed, tilting his head back against the wall as Oikawa fell into his lap. As if on instinct, his hand went down to softly thread his fingers through the auburn hair. He felt him move again, all so soon.

Oikawa sat on his knees beside Iwaizumi, the male was quick to open his eyes at the sense of movement, thick fingers still in his hair Oikawa stared at him. Bottom lip trembling, like he was about to break down again, because oh god his face, Iwaizumi looked concerned, and sad. Maybe his own sadness was too much, wasn’t it? He never wanted to make the one he loved look so sad, and stoic. “I-Iwa-chan-” His words were muffled as the the hand on his head tightened, bringing him into Iwaizumi’s chest. Hand releasing, and joining his other one wrapped around Oikawa’s trembling body. Even if he felt pathetic, and worthless, he knew.. Just knew he was at least wrong about one thing. 

“Don’t say what I think you’re gonna say, I love you. That’s all, no if’s and but’s. You’re mine, idiot.” He was wrong about not being loved, because even when he cried, not matter how ugly it was, Iwaizumi saw the beauty through. No, he loved the ugly. He embraced it. The all perfect, and kingly Oikawa, needed a shoulder to rest on too. 

He felt so warm and at home in his arms, he almost wanted to sleep. Thin arms laced themselves around Iwaizumi’s torso, eyelids fluttering down as he adjusted to sit in his lap. Deep, soothing breaths echoed through his body, the smell of familiar cologne making him relax. The pour was slowly quieting down, as well, he felt safe.  
Iwaizumi closed his eyes, as well again. Breaking a hand free to run his fingers through Oikawa’s hair again. “You’re.. Enough. You’re good enough, for me, for the world. I won’t hesitate to remind you. Ever.”

~Till Next Time~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also want to note, that, if any of you ever feel bad or need someone to talk to about anything. Or even just casual chatting, even if I don't know you, please message me on tumblr @SemeGal and shoot me a message of whatever. As the great Iwa-chan said-'You're enough, you're good enough, for me, for the world.' And /I/ won't hesitate to remind you of that either. I hope you all have a great day!


	3. Morning Breath (AKA Smell)

Morning breath was something of a burden to most, any time Iwaizumi would kiss his boyfriend after they awakened, Oikawa would whine and complain, even if his breath always smelled just as bad. Nevertheless, every morning Iwaizumi rolled over on his side, looking at his lover’s back affectionately. Reaching in front of him, even with blurry and newly opened eyes he could still see the divots and ripples, muscles built from hard work and determination lined his boyfriend's back. Flesh firm to the touch, yet Iwaizumi’s fingers felt them softly, almost feather light, ghosting over the skin gently. Tracing Oikawa’s spine and dipping down below the sheets slightly, Iwaizumi got so caught up in the moment of sweet touching he had not bothered to hear the slight grumble coming from his partner, he was only disturbed from his admiring of the milky skin when Oikawa started to turn, the muscles tightening as he looked over his shoulder to spot the other with a sleepy glance.

Making eye contact, a small smile tugged at the corner of Iwaizumi’s mouth. Retracting his hand gently, he watched Oikawa roll over and open his eyes again, they were bright despite his past state, the sun shining in from the curtains on a cool afternoon highlighting all the right features. Not that he’d say it out loud, but a part of Iwaizumi wasn’t sure there were even any wrong features on Oikawa’s face, or anywhere for that matter. He was walking perfection, with such an imperfect personality he loved nevertheless.

“Morning..” Oikawa hummed out groggily, now facing his partner, he raised an arm to rub his face with the back of his hand. Vision disturbed by the action he saw spots, turning over just enough again to reach out for his glasses to ease his sight. Already weak eyesight in the morning needed some help. As Oikawa faced him again, Iwaizumi reached in once more and placed his hand on the others skin. Whilst his hands were calloused, the cheek was soft.

“Mmhm..” With a soft rumble through his chest, Iwaizumi rubbed his thumb gently across the flawless skin. The pleased hum leaving Oikawa’s throat more than enough to satisfy him for now.  
Laying down your side with glasses was not fun, as Oikawa reached to adjust them, he had yet to realize he opened himself up for a surprise kiss, but would know soon enough.

Feeling the bed shift, and the warmth waft closer to his body Oikawa squeaked, soon being overtaken and rolled over as their lips intertwined in a rather stinky kiss. For a few seconds, it was sweet, until Iwaizumi pressed his tongue in to caress and arouse the others muscle, but instead Oikawa was displeased by the taste of morning breath.  
Upon breaking apart the short lived kiss due to a simple head turn done by the man below, Oikawa pouted.

“Mean Iwa-chan, surprising me like that.. Your breath stinks as always.” Even with the protest, a small smile replaced the pout and he ran his fingers through his own hair, matted from sleep and tossing and turning as always. He pondered the idea for a moment of needing a haircut. Unknowing to how his morning raspy voice made Iwaizumi tingle all over. Not so much in arousal, but the kind of light sensation that invades your mind and sends your heart into a frenzy, _because gods you feel so in love._

“Yeah, yeah, your’s smells worse.” With a sly smirk, Iwaizumi leaned in again to try and capture his partners lips, he didn’t particularly care about the smell. He concentrated on the feeling, and what he was feeling was Oikawa’s face scrunching up in distaste. Breaking apart again, Iwaizumi received a frown, a distasteful punch to the chest that was almost too light to count as Oikawa protested. “Iwa-chan! Stop it.” Placing his palms against the others broad chest, albeit weakly, Oikawa tried to protest in his fragile state, not that he could ever completely deny his lover a kiss.

“Don’t ruin your voice so early, idiot.” Iwaizumi grumbled, gripping the wrist gently and taking them away from his chest, this gave him a chance to move in again, Oikawa pointed his head upwards protest of another kiss, folding his lips in and whining, he unknowingly left his smooth neck wide open for Iwaizumi, which it was his original plan to attack there anyways, silly Tooru. Leaning in Iwaizumi placed a sloppy open mouthed kiss on Oikawa’s neck, the disgruntled noise from the man below enough to widen the smirk before Iwaizumi pressed his nose into the soft flesh above the damp mark, sighing as his body relaxed over his partners. Oikawa’s arms soon circled around his chest, fingers intertwining over his broad back as they laid together, legs becoming intertwined as well among the mess that is their sheets after a night of rest.

“I don’t care about the bad breath, I’ll still kiss you no matter what.” Iwaizumi meant it with all his heart, but a part of him was wondering what Oikawa was thinking as silence fell over them.  
Twisting his lips, Oikawa hummed in thought as he hugged Iwaizumi to his chest.

“Even if my mouth his bleeding?” Raising a soft chestnut brow in question, Oikawa let a sly, barely noticeable smirk tug at his lips as he awaited the hesitated answer from the man on top of him.  
With a soft chuckle, Iwaizumi pressed a quick kiss to the others neck again, next to the drying mark of the past one. “Of course.” With some more thought, a devious smirk appeared on Oikawa’s face.

“Even if sludge is falling out of my mouth?” With a snigger Oikawa burst into laughter at the disgruntled noise of his boyfriend, as Iwaizumi leaned away his expression was priceless as Oikawa tried not to laugh too hard.. At that point he felt it was impossible. “God.. You’re an idiot.” While it was a crude question, he would answer the same.. If it weren’t for that laughter, he might have. He was too prideful, to say it now.

“That doesn’t answer my question~”

“Your question is stupid! You get to make breakfast, this morning.”

“Mean Iwa-chan!”

~Till Next Time~


	4. Your Back.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa can't help but stare sometimes, and sometimes his teammates can't help but tease. But in the end, Oikawa wins because he gets to take Iwaizumi, and his amazing shoulders (Among like, everything) home.

Oikawa was always silently impressed by everything Iwaizumi did, amazing spikes, getting the team in order as vice captain or even keeping Oikawa in line and making sure he kept up with his studies.  
One could say, Iwaizumi was a lot like a mom to the players. No, that didn’t seem right.. He almost agreed with Hanamaki and Matsukawa when they jokingly said Iwaizumi was like a hot dad.. He didn’t quite agree with them making the second comment, while snickering, that Oikawa was the bitchy mom. 

 

No, not very nice or tasteful. Not that calling your vice captain ‘Daddy’ was either, but one insult at a time please?  
As much as he hated agreeing with those two, this time he had to. There was so much to his best friend that gave him parent like qualities, and everyone liked him for it! Iwaizumi just had the problem of actually noticing the praise coming his way. Not that Oikawa thought he cared much, but now his mind was wandering.

 

As the captain decided to break unwillingly, Oikawa sat on the bench pouting as he watched his teammates continue with drills. Damn, he hated his knee sometimes and how well Iwaizumi could read him when it came to pain especially. Sometimes he wished someone would just give him a new leg entirely.  
Letting out a sigh, Oikawa closed his eyes briefly as he wiped away the sweat, but when he opened them the only thing something caught his eye, that he hadn’t quite acknowledged before..  
Iwaizumi’s broad shoulders were before him, biceps hanging out of the sleeveless shirt shamelessly, tanned to perfection skin glistening with sweat, he couldn’t help but gawk a little.. Okay, a lot. 

 

Hazel eyes followed the shoulders wherever they went, why hadn’t he taken notice of this before? They’ve spent so much time around each other, and even seeing each other’s bodies and being a couple, sleeping together, a lot of things went into Oikawa being puzzled as to why he never noticed such broad, and beautiful shoulders. Perhaps because there were a lot of things to see on Iwaizumi.. His chest, biceps, legs, eyes, face, everything… Except the shoulders apparently.

 

His gawking did not last unnoticed , however, as soon as Matsun and Hanamaki caught on, they purposely kept it to where Iwaizumi’s back would be towards Oikawa, but they hung on the vice captain a little too much for Oikawa’s liking. Arms draped over Iwaizumi’s shoulder, a sneaky arm around his waist when Matsun would need to tell him something privately. Oikawa was already fidgeting before, but now you could see the steam coming out of his ears.

 

Oikawa shot up from the bench, not being able to take anymore of this mistreatment of his Iwaizumi, he marched over to his boyfriend and flung Hanamaki’s arm off his shoulder and practically threw himself on Iwaizumi.

 

“Iwa-chan? I’m not feeling too good.. Carry me to the nurse’s office?” Oikawa batted his eyelashes, knowing that if it had something to do with his knee or physical health Iwaizumi would normally comply. That, and who could deny such a handsome face?

 

Iwaizumi was not entirely sure what was going on, why he was receiving this attention, and why Hanamaki and Matsun had so much to tell him suddenly. All he knew was the look he got from coach was a do it or die scenario. Even if he wanted to tell Oikawa to screw off, he was in the middle of practice! He had one good leg after all.  
Shrugging off Matsun’s hand he didn’t take much notice to the evil duo snickering and fist bumping, Oikawa did though.

 

As Iwaizumi carried Oikawa to the nurse’s office, an arm at Oikawa’s side to support him and another holding his captain’s hand that was over Iwaizumi’s neck, Oikawa huffed, hobbling along fakely.

 

“I honestly just need ice, but Matsun and Makki were all over you! Didn’t you notice that?” Oikawa half shouted, half whispered, they were already grabbing the attention of some of the strays in the hallway, not that either cared too much though.

 

Iwaizumi shrugged, frowning gently. “Nah, if you just needed ice why didn’t you go?” Iwaizumi questioned, loosening his grip on the others hand but maintaining the one on Oikawa’s waist.

 

Huffing gently, Oikawa stopped fake limping and walked beside his boyfriend to the nearing office. “How could I leave you in your time of need? They’re so mean! All I wanted to do was stare at Iwa-chan’s back and be happy..” Oikawa muttered, pouting gently as he laid his head on Iwaizumi’s shoulder.

 

Shaking his head with a gentle sigh, Iwaizumi smiled and patted the other’s side gently. “Oh? You were staring at my back so much Makki and Matsun noticed and decided to mess with you? I think that’s your fault for leaving yourself so open.” Iwaizumi scolded, but he was too amused by the idea of Oikawa staring at him. It wasn’t like it was unusual but he had never really known his boyfriend to pay attention to his shoulders. To be honest, Iwaizumi hadn’t made much attention to them either.

 

Groaning lowly in his throat, Oikawa used his free hand to flick the side of Iwaizumi’s head softly. “Mean! I don’t deserve their crude treatment.. Not my fault my emotions are so raw~” Oikawa teased, winking gently towards his partner and pecking him on the cheek. Iwaizumi made no move to return it and only sighed in annoyance.

 

“Yeah, and like raw meat this emotion is starting to stink.”

 

“Hey! Iwa-chan rude!”

 

“Oh look, the nurse’s office.”

 

“Hey I’m the one that needs ice!”

 

~Till Next Time~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright one update down! The one to be updated next will probably be Loves Bittersweet reality considering so many people have been waiting for it, sorry! ;-;


End file.
